LCC (Liberty Commercial/City Center)
The LCC Malls Business (Also Known as Liberty Commercial/City Center) Iis one of the pioneer commercial establishments in Albay Province and in the Bicol Region, engaged in retail business. It primarily operates Supermarkets, Department Stores, Food Operations, Mall Operations and Property Developments. Banking on one of the most cherished Filipino traits which is hospitality, the company’s Corporate Equity Line…”Sa LCC, at home kita digdi” has undeniably made indelible mark on every Bicolano consumer’s consciousness…and has driven its mélange of new generation and seasoned managers to shape LCC into an organization that provides market stewardship, empowers consumers and stakeholders, and rewards customer loyalty and patronage. The company is committed to a development agenda that relies on the Filipino entrepreneurial spirit as an engine that will enable the country to meet the challenges of the new century. For over 60 years of experience and leadership in the retail industry, LCC has long been considered as a trusted friend who knows the Bicolano consumers by heart… serving them, always there, reaching out, touching lives, and attending to their daily needs. History This friendship with the Bicolanos started in 1945 when the founder, Mr. Tan Chu Lim and his wife Mrs. Tan Sy Sa established a small store called “Liberty Bazaar” offering goods and services to the community. Driven to serve a greater number of customers and provide them with a wider assortment of merchandise and services, LCC took its Tabaco store into the next level, expanding it into a full-line department store and supermarket. In 1981, the friendship continued to flourish when Mr. and Mrs. Tan Chu Lim, together with their children put up LCC’s first branch in Legazpi City. The new store easily became a popular shopping destination for the city’s residents and the surrounding communities. Inspired by this development, the couple and their children took another brave move. This time re-formatting the company’s name to LCC which stands for Liberty Commercial Center. With its new name and with the entrepreneurial mindset and professional management trainings undertaken by the Tan children, LCC set its massive plans to serve the Bicolanos even better by providing a wider selection of grocery items, a more hip and fashionable department store, a fun-filled entertainment center, a mall with a variety of boutiques, novelty shops, and a food court where one can feel comfortable and at home Expansion Stores Like a true friend, LCC continued to reach out to more Bicolanos. Believing in the growth potential of Naga City as a major tourist and shopping destination in the Bicol region, LCC established the LCC Mall in Naga City in 1997… complete with a supermarket, a department store, a food court, fast food outlets, specialty shops, entertainment center and a bigger parking area. The continued growth and success of LCC extended till the early years of the new millennium… paving the way for a company that is value-driven and fostering a solid and genuine friendship with its customers. Today, Bicolanos can enjoy shopping at friendly LCC stores and shopping malls in Legazpi City, Naga City, Tabaco City, Sorsogon City, Ligao City, Polangui, Guinobatan, Camalig, Nabua, Pili, Daraga, and Iriga City. Many more are in the offing… targeting prime locations and growth centers to meet the growing demands of Bicolano customers. And at the forefront of these expansion stores are the LCC Supermarket , LCC Expressmart, LCC Department Store, Store Plus, Home Center, Toys For You, French Croissanterie, Food Court, Food Express and other food outlets. Trivia -Usually there are about 2 LCC malls in polangui next to each other just opened in 2018 -The only LCC area that is not located in bicol was in Waltermart Parañaque mall located in Parañaque on Dr arcadio Santos Ave. which was a small LCC department store and the only LCC area that is located in Metro Manila. There are other examples for an LCC department store like in Xentro mall polangui. -The name "Liberty City Center" was created when a new mall Ayala malls legazpi was created in december 2015 when LCC strikes a new 70th anniversary. -LCC's slogan "At home kita digdi" was changed into "Our best for you!"